


Dia Longo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de um dia longo de trabalho, tudo o que Kara e Lena querem fazer é dormirem nos braços uma da outra.





	Dia Longo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109988) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kara mal podia voar em linha reta depois do dia que ela teve, e se não fosse pelo fato de que não podia esperar para ir para cama, ela teria pego um táxi. Ninguém morreu porque ela não pode os salvar, então foi um bom dia, ótimo até, mas parecia que cada ponte e prédio decidiu cair no mesmo dia, cada criança se perdeu ou ficou presa, tudo que podia dar errado deu errado. Ela até tinha a impressão de que resgatou algumas pessoas duas vezes.

Já que ninguém estava por perto para ver - e quando ficou tão tarde? - ela simplesmente voou pela janela. Antes de ter a chance de tirar o uniforme, ouviu passos familiares no corredor, e então Lena abriu a porta e entrou.

“Oi, amor.” Lena desviou o olhar para o uniforme de Kara e sua expressão cansada. “Não me diz que você só está chegando em casa agora?”

Kara sorriu e foi até ela, lhe dando um selinho. “Você viu as notícias hoje? Era como se a cidade inteira estivesse caindo aos pedaços, mas não foi sabotagem e ninguém se machucou demais. Só um dia incrivelmente desastroso.”

“Eu ouvi algo sobre animais escapando do zoológico? Uma colisão de rinocerontes, uma ostentação de pavões, uma extravagância de flamingos, e uma torre de girafas, se não estou enganada,” Lena disse, com divertimento. Ela se lembrava de ter visto a notícia e Kara voando atrás dos animais selvagens, tentando pegar eles sem os machucar. Era realmente uma visão.

“Agora eu acho que você está só se exibindo por saber como chamar todos eles. E você está se esquecendo das borboletas. Você tem alguma ideia de como é difícil encontrar dezesseis borboletas específicas em uma cidade desse tamanho?” Kara disse, se movendo na direção do quarto para mudar suas roupas.

Lena riu, tirando seus sapatos e a seguindo. “Eu diria impossível, mas nada parece impossível para você. Além disso, um grupo de borboletas é um caleidoscópio.”

Kara parou no meio de tirar seu uniforme. “Não sei se deveria estar impressionada porque você sabe de tudo isso, ou pensar que você está inventando tudo.”

“Prefiro impressionada se puder escolher,” Lena brincou.

Kara riu. “E não pense que não percebi que você chegou em casa ainda mais tarde do que eu. Por quê?”

“Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e diferente de algumas pessoas não consigo voar na velocidade da luz para evitar tráfego.” Lena a imitou e também começou a trocar de roupa.

“Você não vai escapar tão fácil.” Kara quase pegou suas roupas normais, mas um olhar rápido no relógio lhe mostrou o que já sabia, seria melhor pular para pijamas.

Lena suspirou. “Um membro da direção estava tentando roubar dinheiro da companhia. Eu percebi algumas inconsistências nos relatórios trimestrais e tive que localizar a fonte para cauterizar o ferimento.”

“O quão ruim foi?”

Lena deu de ombros. “Dez milhões. Fui capaz de parar outros vinte antes que fossem movidos. Não foi tão ruim, consegui descobrir cedo o bastante, mas se tivesse passado desse relatório, não tem como dizer quanto teríamos perdido.”

“Tem certeza? Isso soa ruim.”

“Eu chamei uma reunião de emergência da direção para amanhã de manhã, e eu sei onde estão os ativos dele. Não se preocupe, vamos fazer ele devolver cada centavo. Posso não ter as proclividades da minha família para arruinar a vida das pessoas, mas ainda sou uma Luthor, o bastante para impedir alguém de se safar com algo assim.”

“Parece que você vai ter um dia cheio amanhã também. Avisa se precisar que a Supergirl apareça para dizer para todo mundo porque roubar é errado,” Kara disse, passando para a cama.

Lena riu, seguindo-a. “Com certeza.”

Assim que Lena chegou na cama, Kara se aconchegou contra ela, descansando sua cabeça no peito de Lena. Kara sabia que ela estava cansada, mas não tinha previsto o vão exausta ia se sentir assim que pudesse relaxar.

“Não acredito que mal nos vimos hoje,” Kara disse, corpo ansioso para descansar, mas mente ainda acordada demais para ir dormir.

“Talvez seja hora de outra exclusiva. Nós podemos nos ver e chamar isso de trabalho, as duas ganham.”

Lena passou um braço por trás de Kara e começou a mover sua mão em círculos.

“Acho que meu chefe iria chamar isso de querer matar serviço com a minha namorada.” Na verdade ele já tinha dito isso do último artigo que Kara escreveu sobre L-Corp, o que era injusto, considerando que ela tinha entrevistado outros membros da companhia.

“Mesmo se você desvendasse a história da tentativa de desvio?”

“Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que isso é tentador. Vou ver se consigo convencer ele, ele ainda está tentando me manter sob controle.”

Apesar disso, ela não podia dizer que não estava aprendendo, então não queria reclamar. Demais.

“Eu odeio como você tem que se provar para ele, e ele nem está disposto a ver o quão maravilhosa você é.”

Kara sorriu afetuosamente, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Lena. “Amo isso sobre você, você sempre está me apoiando.”

“Isso é tudo que você ama sobre mim?” Lena provocou.

Kara riu. “Amo tudo sobre você, mas se fosse listar tudo, não conseguiríamos dormir hoje.”

“Galanteadora.”

“Você começou.”

Elas caíram em um silêncio confortável, deixando-se se acalmar depois de um dia tão exaustivo. Não era muito, mas ao menos tinham esse momento juntas. A familiaridade quieta era exatamente o que precisavam depois de terem suas baterias drenadas pelo mundo.

“Boa noite,” Lena disse, seus dedos brincando com o cabelo de Kara.

Kara mal a ouviu, já meio dormindo e relaxada demais para processar qualquer coisa. “Boa noite,” ela respondeu quase que como um reflexo.

Elas estavam dormindo momentos depois, ainda dos braços uma da outra. Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, não havia nada tão bom quanto se abraçarem, para dormir e se reconfortar, para apoio e companhia.


End file.
